


Cold

by TrashFoot



Category: Expedition Unknown (TV), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, sick!Zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Another very small story based off of a combo of an Eric Andre sentence starter and the headcanon that Zak is a total wimp when it comes to getting hurt/sick, meanwhile Josh takes that stuff like a champ.





	Cold

Zak quickly grabbed a tissue— it just so happened to be the last one— from the box and promptly sneezed into it before tossing it onto the coffee table. Josh walked over from his chair and placed a hand on Zak’s forehead.

**“In about two seconds I’ll be up in heaven eating spaghetti with Jesus and Ronald Reagan.”**  Zak told his boyfriend.

“Oh, please. You’re being over dramatic, honey.”

“But baby,” he whined, “I’m dying.”

“You don’t even have a fever! It’s just a little cold.” Zak let out another little whine as he drew the blanket more around himself and settled further into the leather couch. “Okay, so I’m gonna go to the store for a second, and I’m gonna get you the essentials: tissues, orange juice, NyQuil, the works.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“We need you feeling better for our anniversary this weekend.” Josh started as he headed out the door. “I’ve got plans for you.” Zak blushed as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded line is from a list of Eric Andre sentence starters.


End file.
